Amelia
by FutureAmeliaB
Summary: Story takes place between books 8 & 9. Written primarily from Amelia Broadway's perspective, but also from Eric Northman's perspective. Characters included: Amelia, Sookie, Eric, Octavia NOTE: I have decided that Lafayette is still alive in this world
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Amelia woke up in a puddle of her own sweat. When she had retired for the evening, it wasn't hot enough for her to turn on the air conditioning in her second floor bedroom- she loved hot weather, didn't even mind humidity, and tried not to use the air conditioner unless it was unbearable. It had gone from pretty bad to ridiculous in the few hours since she had fallen asleep, and the air was now thick and soupy. She was normally a heavy, heavy sleeper, but the intensity of the heat was so strong that it had literally woken her up. She had a moist film covering her naked body and her mouth was dry as a bone. Her first thought was an image of a large, cool glass of ice water, followed closely by a freezing cold shower. No way could she fall back to sleep in this nasty state. For a brief moment, she thought about how she had neglected to mention to her new roommate that she slept in the buff, but modesty was not a deterrent for her in general and if Sookie happened to see her naked, so what? She glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed: 3:36 AM. Sookie was most likely passed out right now- Amelia was fairly certain that there wouldn't be any vampires spending the night any time soon, and they'd be the only company she'd have at this late hour. It mattered not, though, because the desire to hydrate and shower was overwhelming.

Still groggy, she slowly made her way to the top of the stairs and used the handrail to guide her down in the darkness. The first stop was the kitchen. She opened the freezer before even pouring herself a glass of water and just stood there, letting the icy vapor wrap itself around her face and her torso, breathing it in deeply to cool herself inside and out. She pulled out the ice cube tray and clumsily managed to retrieve a glass from the strainer and the Brita pitcher from the fridge. She sighed, standing again to bask in the cool air with both the freezer and fridge doors open this time. She was too tired to care about wasting energy and gulped down the ice cold water as the appliance light bathed her bare frame. She even turned around so that her backside would benefit from the refreshing breeze. As she went to refill her glass again, she heard a noise behind her and whirled around to peer into the dark living room area. It sounded a bit like the flick of a lighter accompanied by a faint hissing. Her senses were on high alert, but she couldn't see or hear anything. She stood there motionless until nothing but silence could be heard for several minutes. Strange noises in this old house were not uncommon day or night, and so she chalked it up to the "house settling." That's always what people say when they hear an inexplicable sound, and often it's true. She closed the freezer and fridge doors and leaned against the sink as she finished her second glass of water, taking her time sipping it and staring into the living room. She had always been able to sense the presence of ghosts, and felt certain that none resided in this house. There were other forces afoot in Sookie's home, and in the town of Bon Temps, but ghosts were not an issue. Not yet, anyway.

She closed her eyes as she drained the last sip and remained there in her relaxed state. She was still so tired that she probably could have slept right there on the kitchen floor, and the coolness of the linoleum under her feet made it a very tempting idea. She smiled when she imagined Sookie finding her curled up naked on the floor as she went to make her morning toast. She was roused from her vision though, by another sound coming from the living room. As she opened her eyes, she was instantly startled by a body pressed up against hers, pinning her to the counter. Her breath caught in her throat and she became paralyzed with fear.

CHAPTER 2

He should have sent Pam to Bon Temps for the protection order, but she was running the special event at Fangtasia that night, and truth be told, the idea of watching over Sookie as she slept was more intriguing than listening to vampires and fangbangers sing badly and drunkenly. In an effort to increase revenue, it was decided that the club would begin adding theme nights to its calendar- tonight was the first Open Mic Night and though no one could predict the level of talent that would be displayed, there were certainly a lot of acts signed up and it seemed to bring in a rather large crowd for a Tuesday night. It had been Felicia's idea, and he thought it a good one. Pam had taken on the theme nights as her pet project, and since he wasn't very interested in taking her place or hearing any of the acts, he responded himself when he got the text from Sam that night: "Sookie's scared but won't ask for protection. Any chance you can send someone to her place sometime after midnight? Much obliged." He didn't even entertain the thought of sending Compton over there for the post. For one, it might upset Sookie. And though he didn't consider the younger vamp a rival for his affections, or for anything else, he wasn't happy at the thought of the two of them together. Bill would be adequate back up, though, should the need arise.

After tying up a few loose ends at the club and responding to the shifter's text, he flew to Bon Temps, enjoying the night air as he sped over the landscape below. He landed softly at back of the house and rapped lightly on the back door, hoping that she'd still be awake and let him in without a hassle. Her car was in the driveway, and there was another unidentified vehicle beside it. He frowned. Must be the witch. After a moment, he heard movement on the other side of the back door and a tentative, "Eric? Why are you here?"

"Please let me in, Sookie."

She opened the door and seemed annoyed, but not surprised. "Let me guess, Sam asked you to come here, didn't he? I thought I felt you coming."

"He seems to think you are frightened of something. Either way, I'm happy to spend the evening with you if you'll allow." He smiled down at her in the doorway. She was wearing a tight pink cotton tank and little matching boy shorts. He gave her an approving look. Whether she let him in or not, he planned on remaining near her home until sunrise. Their bond was still strong, and much to his delight and dismay, he felt…calmer…when she was near. It was like a void being filled, and it didn't necessarily make him happier, but it did fulfill something primal within him. She smelled and tasted like no other human and he found it intoxicating. Though he knew she had fae lineage, he wasn't entirely convinced that was the cause of her amazing scent and flavor. He'd tasted fairy blood on numerous occasions- it was divine, the best of all, but it turned otherwise strong and powerful vampires into raving lunatics. Even he had trouble overcoming the intensity of its power, though he had better control than most. She didn't taste like fairy, exactly, it was something else, something subtle yet sublime. And though she was also intoxicating, it wasn't the same. She was better, because she was so sweet, and her effect was entirely sexual and sensual, not at all violent like that of the fairy blood's effect. He inhaled her as she stood blocking his entrance, considering whether or not she wanted his company. He could feel her confusion and irritation, but underneath that was desire.

She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. He walked in as far as the hallway outside her bedroom and took a moment to peer into the open door. He both resented and cherished the memories that had come flooding back to him of his days spent under Hallow's curse. He stared at the bed and swore he could feel her incredibly warm flesh writhing underneath him for just a split second. His own desire spiked, and he could feel hers swelling as well, but as always, she fought against it. He would never coerce her into being intimate with him, for that would be beneath both of them. If he was to take her, it would only be after she had opened herself to him willingly. He did long for this, but he had learned the value of patience centuries ago. He didn't just want her to be unable to control her lust, he wanted her to want him in a more meaningful way. If she was willing in body, mind, and heart, she'd have no regrets, no reason to rail against him afterwards. He didn't just want one more night with her; he wanted an eternity.

He continued on into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Once he turned his attentions to his surroundings, he immediately smelled the female witch permeating the air. He was used to the smell of magic, but it usually offended him slightly. The heady smell of a sweaty, lustful woman, though, was overpowering the magic stench. It actually smelled delicious to him, and he was slightly surprised by this. He regarded Sookie's roommate as an ally, but not much else. He rarely sought the services of a witch, especially since the incident with Hallow, and he hadn't been sexual with any witch for decades. He knew that Amelia hadn't recognized her full potential. She was a powerful witch; the only thing holding her back was her immaturity. He sensed that her powers might prove useful beyond the protective charms she placed on Sookie's property and the ectoplasmic reconstructions she'd already done. It's true she had botched a transfiguration spell, but his experience with witches over the years taught him that even the most powerful witches had limitations and tended to specialize in certain areas. He wondered if part of her power involved sexual energy, because he could feel and smell it thick in the air, and it wasn't the humidity, nor was it Sookie's own energy. Both energies hung in the atmosphere, neither fighting each other nor co-mingling, but each had it's own magnetism. Yes, this was much more interesting than Open Mic Night. Much more.

Sookie sat in the overstuffed chair opposite him and regarded him wearily. "What is it? What are you sensing?" she asked.

"Your witch- she smells differently tonight. I notice her presence much more than I have in evenings past." She laughed at that and said, "Well, that does make sense. She just passed an advanced exam and supposedly it opened a…magical chakra…or something like that. Octavia told her she was a formidable force in witchcraft. She'll be very pleased that you were able to sense that. She's sleeping now. Would you like a TruBlood?" He nodded and she rose to get him the beverage. He found that he was compelled to breath the witch's scent in even more, and got up to walk to the foot of the stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a length of time and just as he found his left foot lifting to ascend, Sookie asked him, "What are you doing? Don't disturb her, she's sleeping. Here." She handed him the warmed TruBlood and walked back into the living room, turning to give him a reproachful look. He smiled at his impulse and followed her, sitting next to her on the couch. "It's never a dull moment at the Stackhouse residence. I wonder if your witch will prove to be useful to me in the future," he stated.

"She's not _my _witch, and I'm not even sure if she knows yet the extent of her powers. Feel free to ask her, though. She will perform certain magical services for a fee. I think she might even have a business card." There was a long pause as the two of them stared at each other. "So," he began, "why did the shifter text me and ask me to provide protection for you tonight, lover?" She winced when he called her "lover", but that is what she used to be and he hoped would be again. He felt the constant reminders could only help.

"I don't really know exactly, but Sam can always sense when I'm…on edge. I didn't tell him about the incident, but he picked up on my nerves." She looked down at her lap and seemed sad and distant to him. He felt her sadness in the bond and didn't understand where it came from.

"The incident? Please explain, what incident?" he pressed.

"Two days ago, someone, or some_thing_ killed an owl and placed it on my front porch. It was so carefully displayed, I know it was deliberate. It had been stabbed, and its wings were outstretched. I didn't even tell Amelia about it; I'm sure it was meant for me."

"Why are you so certain of that? Owls are very magical, and in medieval times they were believed to be witches in disguise. It could have been a message for your roommate. You should tell her what you found." He thought some more and continued. "They usually represent wisdom and foresight, among other things. Perhaps Amelia knows something and the…being…that placed the owl on your porch doesn't want her to reveal it. Or, the perpetrator knows something about _her._"

She considered his words. "Maybe. I guess I should tell her, it's been kind of weighing heavily on me. As soon as I escape one catastrophe, another seems to follow close behind. This seemed like a warning that more crap was coming my way." She closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch, as far away from Eric as she could possibly be. She couldn't deny that she felt much better when he was near, and his presence was calming; she might actually be able to get a good night's sleep with him here. When she opened her eyes again, Eric was looking at her intently, a small smile on his face. "What?" she asked.

"You are tired. I can tell that I'm helping you to relax. Why don't you go off to bed; I can amuse myself, you needn't keep me company." She nodded and got up from the couch. "Shall I tuck you in?" he asked with a devious grin on his face. She was too tired to argue with him, and thought that perhaps he had a good idea, after all.

"Actually, Eric, would you? Would you sit by my bed until I fall asleep? Much as I am…annoyed by…our bond, I have to admit that I feel…comfortable…with you here. I haven't been sleeping well. I'd really appreciate it." She waited for his response. He simply stood up and gestured for her to lead the way, feeling certain that although the slight pulse of lust could be discerned in the bond, she really just wanted to feel safe. It was remarkable that they had come to the point in their relationship where he made her feel safe. It was a good sign that things were progressing the way he wanted them to. He smiled.

She lay down on her bed, and he pulled the sheet up right to her chin- he knew it was too hot for blankets tonight- and winked at her. She managed a weak smile and closed her eyes as she snuggled in. He pulled a chair right up next to her and sat, watching. It was amazing how captivated he was by her, even as she rested. He felt her relaxing, but she didn't drift off right away. Her hand found its way out from under the sheet and reached for his. He obliged, remembering the night she found him running down the road in his cursed state. They had held hands that night, in this very room, and he had found it comforting. Tonight, he would comfort her. He ran his thumb in circles over the back of her hand and she sighed. Slowly, she turned over on her side to face him and opened her eyes. He felt her desire rising, which came as a shock. Could it be that she was opening herself up to him, finally? She started tugging at his hand and whispered, "Will you hold me? I think it will help." She seemed reluctant, but willing to accept the benefit of his physical presence under the circumstances.

He removed his shoes and slid under the sheet next to her, letting her settle her head on his chest as he soothed her by caressing her back. His desire was aroused, but he was using his many centuries of experience to suppress it. This was progress indeed, but he didn't want to press his luck. "Thank you, Eric. Sometimes this damn bond comes in handy, doesn't it?" She snuggled even closer and he heard her heart quicken. It would be easier for him to quell his own desire if he couldn't feel hers as well. She reached up and put her hand on his chest and rubbed it lightly back and forth, back and forth. He felt her breath on his neck and smelled her scent and before he could control it, his fangs rang out and his loins started to show their interest in an obvious way. He moved his hand down to touch her waist and she quivered. "Sookie," he whispered. "You're driving me crazy. Why do you tease me?" He wasn't really angry, but if she didn't fall asleep soon, he might have to ravage her.

"I don't mean to tease you, I just feel so…good…in your arms. Better than I have in weeks." She lifted her head to look in his eyes and saw that his fangs were down. She gasped, but remained where she was, looking deeply into his eyes. "Oh, Eric," she murmured and then met his lips with hers, greedily kissing him and moaning. That was it for him, and he responded with verve and passion. Their tongues met and all the want and desire that had been building up swept over them in full force. He pressed himself against her center and she reached around to grab his ass, kneading it and pressing it. This was it, he was going to have her again after so long. Nothing had felt so right; she was divine in his arms. In moments, they were both naked, warm flesh against cool flesh, each of them gasping and moaning as they built up the anticipation more and more. Just as he was about to enter her, a sudden "THWAP!" against the window halted them both. She shrieked in terror, and they both watched as something slid down the windowpane leaving a bloody mess as it thudded to the ground.

He was up in a flash and peering out the window, using all his senses to discern the source of this horrible intrusion. He opened the window so forcefully it cracked the casing, and he leaned outside to see that another owl had been used as a scare tactic. He neither smelled nor saw anything of the intruder, but still climbed out the window and flew around the perimeter of the house, looking for clues. Still naked, he flew out over the woods marking the end of Sookie's property and saw nothing. Swiftly, he dove back into her bedroom window, not wanting to leave her alone any longer. He'd take care of the owl carcass later so that she wouldn't have to. She was looking at him so fearfully now, all the lust gone from her. He shook his head. "I saw no intruders. It was another owl, though. Do not fret, I'm here and I will keep you safe." He crawled back into the bed and hoped that after some more comforting, they could pick up where they left off. He reached for her and she leapt from the bed, using the sheet to cover her nudity.

"No! Don't touch me! It was a warning against you, wasn't it? Someone knows you are here and what we were about to do and doesn't want it to happen!" She put her one free hand out in front of her to keep him away should he try to go to her.

"Sookie, don't be ridiculous. I think it was a coincidence that you had another incident while I'm here. I flew here, my car isn't in the driveway. I still think it was meant for the witch. Come here, let me hold you. You need to put it out of your…" but he was interrupted.

"Stay away!" she yelled. And then she crumpled to the ground sobbing. "We almost…you were manipulating me, using our bond. Get the hell out!" She grabbed the alarm clock on her nightstand and threw it at him. Of course he dodged it easily, but looked at her with disgust.

"You invited me to your bed, asked me to hold you, and YOU initiated the kiss. And that fucking owl has nothing to do with me." His fangs were out and he was raging mad. He grabbed his clothes, forgetting his shoes and went back to the living room. He could hear her sobbing as she climbed back into the bed. He put his underwear and jeans back on and then paced and paced while she sobbed herself to sleep. He would not leave her, but he was incensed. He literally felt as if he needed to fight or fuck and since neither seemed like an option, his frustration was building, not subsiding as it should. He stopped pacing and tried to gather his wits, listening intently to the sounds of the house and the grounds surrounding it. He gained control, but he still felt murderous, and angry with himself that he would allow that woman to affect him in such a way. He started to sit down on the couch, but was stopped by the sound of someone walking upstairs. He inhaled. The witch. She was awake; perhaps she had heard the commotion and was coming down to investigate. Her smell was very strong and getting stronger as she slowly made her way down the stairs. He wasn't sure whether or not to make her aware of his presence, but in his present state it might be hard for him to mask himself. He knew that her powers involved sexual energy in some way, because smelling the magic emanating from her pores was bringing back his surge of lust. Still, he retreated further into the shadows of the living room and waited.

He saw her walk into the kitchen and open the freezer door. She seemed both unaware of his presence and unalarmed by any type of ruckus. She was also naked and covered in a sweaty sheen. He began panting, but still under control of his impulses as he admired the view. He fought hard against his urges; it felt vaguely like a magnet was pulling him toward her. He really had never thought much about Amelia before; perhaps he had noticed that she was pretty, but beyond that, he hadn't bothered with her. Until now. She was a voluptuous witch with a full, round ass that formed the base for her hourglass figure. Her long, wavy, sun-kissed brown hair fell down her back and brushed the top of her luscious cheeks. He watched her move, as if she was in a trance, most likely still half-asleep and motivated by the heat in the air. She obliged his view by turning around in front of the opened refrigerator and he ogled her beautiful breasts, her rounded stomach, and the bushy yet sexy patch of hair hiding her womanhood. Though Sookie was foremost in his mind of late, he liked all types of women, and this one reminded him of the busty, strong women who lived in his human days. They tended to be full-framed, and the fuller the better. She tilted her head back, baring her neck and spread her legs just enough for the scent of her sex to strongly waft into his nostrils. His fangs came out again and he breathed against his desire, straining not to reveal himself. She heard him and froze in place. He could see her very clearly with his keen eyesight, but even though she peered hard into the living room, she couldn't see him hiding in the darkness. She seemed to relax a bit and then stared off, a thought no doubt amusing her. She began to trace her bare left foot along the floor, and then lifted it to rest on the kitchen chair in front of her. Her scent was overwhelming and he was compelled forward. In an instant, he was on her, pressing her against the kitchen counter and inhaling her odor. As soon as his flesh touched hers, he was completely under her spell. His desire was taking over now and rational thought didn't exist.

CHAPTER 3

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe. She was panicking now, being pressed hard into the edge of the counter, and trying to figure out who was attacking her. She looked up into his face and saw fangs dripping with saliva, dilated pupils, and vaguely realized that Eric Northman was her assailant. She tried to say his name, but couldn't. She just looked into his eyes, pleading with all her might and trying to move left or right in an effort to free herself from his hold. He leaned down and found her mouth, and nearly devoured it as he kissed her. His tongue reached down her throat and while he used one hand to hold her head in place, the other grabbed her right leg and threw it around him. After a few moments of this, he started to slow down and become more sensual, almost loving. Her shock and confusion began to wane and she freed herself from his mouth.

"Eric?" she whispered, her throat scratchy and her chest heaving. "What are you doing? What's come over you?"

"I want you, witch," was all he could say as he continued to explore her mouth with his and her body with his hands. He pulled her forward and down onto the cold linoleum, pinning her entire body under the weight of his. She tried to keep her legs together, but couldn't, and there she was, naked and spread eagle with a ravenous vampire on top of her, ready, in essence, to rape her.

"Eric!" she whispered again, still not having full use of her vocal chords. "Please don't do this. Wait!" He had begun to kiss her breasts and paused to look up at her with nothing of the vampire she knew in his eyes. "You don't want to force me, Eric, I know you don't." She felt the seam of his jeans on her crotch and thanked her lucky stars that he still had his pants on. If he hadn't, she'd have been a rape victim by now.

"I need you," he said, but he had slowed down and he seemed to be treating her more like a lover now and less like prey. As he kissed her chest and made his way down to her stomach, he held both of her arms over her head, but not as forcefully as before. She wouldn't be able to escape him, but at least now he wasn't hurting her. "Your smell, oh your smell, I want to taste you…" he murmured. Since he was suddenly being loving, she had a moment to collect her thoughts. She had recently taken a series of magic intensives, which culminated in advanced level examinations. She had passed with honors and had discovered in her research, through rituals and practice, that she was a Sex Healer, a Shaman of sorts- Amelia's lineage could be traced directly to Aphrodite and her mentor suspected that she was also connected to the Sirens; she was excited to learn how to harness these newly found innate powers. She'd be able to attract any creature by using her powerful sexual energy, and she would be an excellent and skilled lover. At first, this ability seemed rather useless in healing or helping anyone, and merely something that would provide pleasure. But she learned through her mentor, Octavia, that having strong sexual energy could be quite healing and useful indeed. This was just one of the powers she held that she wanted to explore, but it seemed like it was the one she needed to focus on at the moment.

Eric had started kissing her most sensitive areas now and despite her horror, her body was starting to respond, which did not help at all to temper Eric's lust. She always thought the Viking vampire was hot as hell, and he appeared in more than one of her late night fantasies, but there was something odd going on between him and Sookie, so she never even thought about acting on her attraction. Besides, he was a powerful vampire and though a romp might have been fun, she never thought of him as dating material. She knew that she'd have to try her best to control this sexual magic that she was obviously releasing in spades. But the more she thought, the more he licked and kissed and rubbed, and it made her buck underneath him, as if she was getting caught up in her own sexy spell. He had let go of her arms by now, so she might be able to wriggle free, but then what? She had no delusions that he couldn't trap her again.

"Eric, please look at me." He obliged and looked up in her eyes, but continued using his tongue to pleasure her. "This is a powerful spell you are under or something, I didn't even know I was doing it. I don't think you really want this, it's just…magic…" she gasped, and noticed that he was freeing himself of his remaining garments as she said this to him. She wanted to continue her attempt to remain faithful to her friend and roommate, but by now she was totally caught up in whatever spell was enveloping them and her will power was being overwhelmed by lust. "Eric, do you even know who I am?" she moaned.

"Amelia, Amelia, Amelia…I don't care if this is a spell, I want you, I need you." He was kneeling above her now, not pinning her down at all and he was as naked as she was, his erection throbbing above her stomach. With her last ounce of will power, she started to roll over in an effort to crawl away, but he pulled her back and lifted her up. In what felt like half a second, they were up the stairs and in her bedroom, her hot, sweaty bedroom. Eric was moaning and grunting now, and she knew that the heat was increasing the power of the spell she didn't even know she had cast. If she could reach the air conditioner, she'd be able to turn it on and the cold blast of air would help to lessen the effects of her magic- she knew that much at least. He had thrown her on the bed, and as he went to enter her, he looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I never knew you had such power. I need to have you, please let me have you, Amelia." A vampire begging for sex? This was interesting. She realized with a great feeling of guilt that she wanted him too. She wanted to know what it was like to be with a male vampire…this one in particular. She wondered if she had dreamt of him in her sleep, if her own fantasies combined with the heat _and_ her as yet uncontrolled magical abilities had formed their own spell. Damn it all to hell, she HAD wanted this to happen, but never thought it would. She couldn't control her desire any longer, and knew she'd have to deal with the consequences, but that didn't matter in this moment.

She opened her legs wider, raised her pelvis to meet his and said "Do it, Viking." And that was all she needed to say. He pushed his way easily inside her, slowly yet forcefully. She was incredibly aroused, and if she had wanted to, she knew she could make them both come in mere minutes. She could control his pace, his depth, everything. She was in charge, though his strength and deadliness might indicate otherwise. As soon as their flesh united, she was in control, the power of the spell yielding only to her and she could tell her surprise lover knew it instinctively. She thought about what she wanted him to do, and he did it. He teased her with his length, pulling out almost all the way, and then slowly sliding back in and pressing as far in as he could without breaking her. She wanted this to last, knowing somewhere inside her that it would never happen again. She willed him to flip her on top of him so she could physically control the pace and depth, and she had him lie perfectly still, which sent him into a frenzy of pent up sexual energy. She then let go of her control just enough so that he could be himself- she knew he must be a skilled and experienced lover. He clutched both her ass cheeks and kneaded them as she lifted up and down and savored every inch of him. She leaned down to kiss him, this time enjoying the feel of his lips, his tongue, his fangs. Her pleasure was building to a climax, as was his, and she knew she'd have to decide if she wanted him to bite her. She caught his gaze and he bared his fangs at her. She willed him to flip her over again, and as their thrusting quickened, she threw her head back and angled her neck to him. He grunted and bit down, but not hard like she imagined he would. The fangs stung going in, but as he pulled the blood into his mouth, and moved his hips with hers, she felt an incredible surge of passion and her whole body seemed to float on the edge of bliss. She let out an intense moan and both their bodies shook and twisted as they came together once…then minutes later, they both shuddered again with another less forceful release than the first but just as sweet. "Mmmm…" she heard him exclaim, while he licked her blood from his bottom lip. "Mmmm…what magic have you gotten a hold of, witch? I could take you again, what are you doing to me?" They were still connected, and she was still in control, so she slid her pelvis away until he was no longer inside her and smiled at him. He still seemed enthralled, and this she hadn't expected. She got up from the bed and turned on the air conditioner in an effort to cool the room and the magic.

She returned to him and saw that he was still erect. Damn it. Tempting as it was, they couldn't spend the rest of her life having sex in this room. She grabbed a pair of panties from her top dresser drawer and a long t-shirt. It was only a thin sheet of cotton, but perhaps it would control her scent a bit. He frowned as he watched her get dressed, and asked again, "What kind of hold do you have over me? It feels amazing, wanting you in this way, but we can't do this forever. You have to…release me…and then _really _release me, witch." He grinned at her. She was kneeling on the bed now and bent over the edge to pull a book from the lower shelf of her bedside table. He grabbed her, and pressed her face down on the bed as he got on top of her. It wasn't abusive, just forceful, and she could feel his hardness on her ass.

"Eric, I'm trying to find out how to release this spell, please let me do this and if you're still in the mood, we'll explore that together." He flipped her over so that she was straddling him again and said, "Ride me while you find your spell, witch." She supposed that she should have felt degraded by his use of "witch" instead of her name, but somehow it was a turn on. She obliged him and began to rub against him as she flipped through the pages to find something that could help. She eventually found what she needed, a spell that tempered lust, removing anything artificially created by the original spell (the spell she had apparently cast in her sleep.) She began chanting as she moved against him, and he immediately sat up and started kissing her to shut her up. "No," he said. "Just this once more, and then you can remove the spell." She couldn't argue with that, and so she allowed him to undress her and they continued on in the same position, both of them sitting up, facing each other, greedily kissing and suckling. She keened back and at the moment of climax, he bit her right nipple and tasted her again. Her knees were killing her, but it didn't matter, this third time was better than the first two and they stayed together that way afterwards, enjoying the after glow. She was panting now, but not sweating as much since the air conditioner had now cooled the room. She began her chant again, still feeling him inside her, and repeated it 9 times as the book instructed. She looked at him and his eyes looked normal again, his fangs retracted, though he was still hard. She disconnected with a sigh and he took her in, enjoying the close view of her physical features.

"I still desire you, but not as much. Explain this…I've never desired you before," he prompted.

"Thanks, Eric, that makes me feel really special. Well, you might be interested to know that I'm a Shaman and a descendant of Aphrodite's, which gives me sexual healing abilities...I guess you could say I'm a Sexual Shaman. I just found out myself and I have obviously not gotten a hold of these powers. Ummm…sorry about that. I am not exactly sure how it happened, to be honest."

"Don't be offended- I have always found you to be attractive, but as a general rule I don't consort with witches. It can get…messy. How do you think the spell manifested?"

She blushed. "Since I've only just begun my research and experimentation, I can only guess. I have an innate sexual energy, which was just sort of released when I was studying for my latest round of exams. Eventually I will learn to harness it. I think I was having an erotic dream tonight and you happened to be here and were affected by my energy. I don't remember what I dreamt, but that must have been it." She looked down at her bed, and then over to the window, trying not to look him in the eye. She was hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions, because the answers would embarrass her.

"So, _anyone_ within a certain radius of you will be affected by your dreams, your fantasies? That doesn't seem quite right, does it?" His brow was furrowed. He was 1,000 years old and very wise. He knew there was more to this story.

"Actually, it will only affect a specific group or individual- the spells have to be focused to work correctly. I've always found you to be attractive, Eric, I mean most people do, right? I must have been dreaming specifically about you, otherwise I don't believe you wouldn't have been affected at all. "

He grinned. "Do you dream of me often?" he asked.

"I've had a few…fantasies…since I've met you. You certainly aren't the only vampire or person I've had fantasies about, but tonight I guess you were the star for some reason. It's an incredible coincidence that you happened to be so close to me when it happened. Again, I'm really sorry. I know vamps don't like to lose control. I imagine it doesn't happen to you very often."

"No, it doesn't. In this case, however, I can't say I mind. You've surprised me, and that's not something that happens to me very often either. I've enjoyed you. Thank you."

This was one of the oddest conversations Amelia had ever had in her life. A vampire just thanked her for accidentally casting a sexual spell over him that nearly turned him into a rapist- a 1,000 year-old _Viking_ vampire, for that matter. They were post-coital and still naked, but there'd be no cuddling or cooing or mooning over one another. "Well, Eric, you are most welcome. Though I have to say, I'm already feeling rather guilty about this. Sookie is going to be very upset with both of us, you know. It will be difficult to explain."

"Yes, it will be difficult to explain. Since she kicked me out of her bed tonight, however, perhaps she will not care as much as you think she will."

"Oh, she'll care, trust me. Because she does care about you, Eric. Despite what she may tell you or anyone else. She cares about you. She might even love you. I have to tell her- I _want_ to tell her. I can't let it fester between us. She'd find out eventually anyway. Apparently, I'm a very 'clear broadcaster'." She laughed and then continued, "You probably don't need the reassurance, but I really enjoyed it too, being with you. You are quite lovely." She looked at him then, and his sparkling blues eyes held her gaze.

"I could glamour you. Then you wouldn't remember that this happened, you wouldn't have to tell Sookie, and you would never 'broadcast' it to her because it wouldn't be in your mind at all," he said plainly. Her eyes grew wide. She hadn't even thought of that. Maybe that was the best plan.

"Well, that's not a horrible idea, is it? I guess now I have to decide if this is a memory I want to have erased. And I wonder…since magic was involved, and I'm a witch, do you think it will work entirely? Might I still have these urges toward you? What if I dream of you again? I won't remember what happened, so I won't know that I need to control my subconscious. Do you want me to forget this? And what about you- will you have the need to come clean and reveal what happened? You care for Sookie, I know you do."

"You raise some valid questions. The glamour will work on you, of that I am sure. You will most likely still have fantasies of me from time to time since you have in the past. The odds of you dreaming about me again while I am nearby? Probably not too high, though conceivably, this could happen again with me or anyone, even Sookie. No, you won't remember that you'll have to control your subconscious right away, but as you explore your powers further, it's sure to come up. Do I want you to forget this?" He paused, smiling, and thought for a few moments before continuing. "No, I don't want you to forget this. I certainly want to remember every moment. I've tasted you. I've enjoyed you immensely, much more so than most of the women I've been with. Will I need to come clean to Sookie? If we are to have a meaningful relationship, yes. I don't wish to keep things from her unless it's to protect her life. This is not a life or death situation."

"Then don't glamour me. I'll tell her about it in the morning. I hope I get the words out before she hears it in my thoughts. Honesty is always best…and I don't want to forget this either. It will be a delicious memory to have for the rest of my mortal life." They sat looking at each other, smiling. She yawned and leaned back in the bed, deep in thought about how to approach Sookie. Eric lay down next to her and started laughing, his chuckles jiggling the bed. "What?" she asked.

"I was imagining Sookie being caught under the same spell and how that scene would play out. Actually," he said, as he turned to face her, "I wouldn't mind seeing that scene played out right before my very eyes." He was grinning seductively now, his eyes smoldering down at her. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Eric! That would never happen. Sookie's beautiful, but I don't think of her that way!"

"But you do enjoy women, do you not?" he teased.

"Yes, but not Sookie! Never Sookie." She shuddered at the thought. Eric laughed some more and reached over to stroke her stomach.

"What a night of surprises. I am no longer under your spell, but I find that my desire for you still exists. You are much more powerful than you realize…and I'm not speaking only of your magical abilities. There is something I think you should know though, about tonight. I'm here because the shifter felt that Sookie was frightened and needed extra protection. He sent me a text and I came over to make sure she was safe for the evening."

"Hmmm…well, she has been a bit on edge lately, but that's not unlike her, I mean she hears people's thoughts and that can be very upsetting. Last night she did seem upset, but when I asked her about it, she said she was just over-tired and then went off to bed."

Eric then relayed both owl incidents to Amelia as she sat mouth agape at what he was saying. She was trying to process all the information and discern if indeed the owls were messages to her. Owls, alive or dead, didn't mean much to her, though it was sad that two of them had been killed to relay a cruel message. She was also alarmed that something got through the shields around the house, not once but twice. She reached again for another book of magic. Eric read the title as she flipped through its ancient pages: _Animals and the Practice of Witchcraft_. In the index she found "Owls" and turned to the page listed. She skimmed for a while, trying to find something that might give her a clue. Nothing jumped out at her. Owls were symbols of wisdom, the goddess Athena was fond of them, and they've been connected to clairvoyance, yadda yadda yadda. She knew all of this but still didn't know what two dead owls meant to her or Sookie. Owls were said to be able to look deep within someone's soul to see their true feelings- that might be a reference to Sookie. She said as much to Eric.

"Sookie is not clairvoyant, but perhaps someone is interpreting her abilities in that way. I still feel strongly that the messages were meant for you," he said in response.

"Why? It was Sookie's bedroom window that was hit with the owl tonight."

"True, but isn't your window directly above hers? Perhaps someone was aiming for your window but fell short. Owls are closely connected to witches and you, my dear, are a powerful witch who has just realized some of her potency. I believe you are being warned. I've been wrong before, but it doesn't happen very often."

"Is the one from tonight still outside? The type of owl might tell us something. I should save it and show it to my mentor. She might have some information. Will you come down with me?" Eric nodded and stood up, then stretched. She watched his glorious body as she grabbed the panties and t-shirt she had on previously, which had ended up on the floor. She slipped on some flip flops and followed Eric down the stairs. She helped him retrieve his belt and jeans as he put on his underwear. She was sad to see him covered up, but they had to investigate. She retrieved a plastic bag, rubber gloves, Windex and some paper towels from the kitchen and then headed toward the front door so that they wouldn't make any noise going past Sookie's room, but she hesitated at the threshold, her fear getting the better of her. Eric stepped in front of her, listened for a moment, then opened the door and gestured for her to stay still. He went outside to survey the immediate surroundings and was out of her view for a few moments. He gestured again, this time beckoning her forward, and she followed him around to the side of the house, feeling the thick night air on her bare legs and arms. They both stopped when they got to the carcass, and she bent down to get a closer look. It was a Screech Owl, which wasn't surprising because they are indigenous to the area. Though she could identify the type of owl, she didn't know how to distinguish between male and female, and that might also be significant. She pulled on the rubber gloves and carefully placed the dead owl in the plastic bag and tied it off. It was very sad, seeing such a beautiful creature used in this way. "Poor thing," she said as she stood back up and looked at Eric. Then they both looked at Sookie's window, where the owl's blood was still smeared. She cleaned it off, as quietly as she could, hoping it wouldn't wake or alarm her roommate. Eric kept guard and looked for more clues, finding nothing.

"Let's go back inside," he said. "Dawn is approaching. I'll be resting in that horrible cubby hole, but I have enough time to make it a little more inviting."

"I'll take care of it, if you'd like. Least I can do after coercing you to ravage me." He laughed at that and followed her back into the house. She rid herself of the cleaning supplies and stood in the kitchen holding the bag with the owl inside, not sure where to keep it. The fridge seemed like the best place for a dead body of any kind, gross as it would be to nestle it next to the bacon and the skim milk. She wrapped it in two more plastic bags and shoved it to the back, arranging all the food in front of it. She thought about leaving a note and then laughed; what would it say: "Heads up, dead owl in fridge"? No, she'd just hope that Sookie wouldn't investigate the mysterious plastic bundle before she had a chance to tell her about it.

Eric had found his shirt in the living room, but he didn't put it on, which Amelia very much appreciated. She went into the guest room closet to see what she could do about making the cubby hole more comfortable for the vampire, and he followed her in and sat down on the bed to watch her rummage for pillows and blankets. He had a clear view of her ass as she submerged her torso in the crawl space to arrange the soft items. "You have a beautiful, womanly figure, Amelia. Quite a vessel for such powerful sexual energy. I wonder if you can quell someone's desires as easily as you can spark them," he thought aloud.

She rose from the cubby and put her finger to her lips to quiet him, then pointed toward Sookie's closed bedroom door. She finished making his "bed" so she went back towards the living room and he followed again. She sat on the couch and so did he, flinging his legs over her lap like they were old lovers. She realized she felt comfortable with him now and her heartbeat quickened at the thought of being his girlfriend. That could never be. She knew he and Sookie were bonded and suspected that it was only a matter of time before they took their relationship to the next level. "To answer your question, _vampire_, I can quell someone's desires, and though I won't ever do it, I can manipulate feelings of love and devotion one way or the other. Are you thinking I could stop Sookie from having feelings for Bill?" she asked sheepishly. He shook his head. "No, I would never ask that. I did manipulate Sookie into taking some of my blood for the first time, but now I regret that choice. I do think that her feelings have grown for me, outside of our ever-strengthening bond. I'm not at all concerned about Compton. The shifter, on the other hand…but no, I wouldn't ever ask you to manipulate Sookie's feelings like that."

"Good, because I would never do it." She vaguely realized that she had begun to massage his feet, an act that felt familiar to her. His head was back, resting on a throw pillow, but his eyes were open and locked on hers. "What is the expression humans use? 'Penny for your thoughts?'" he asked.

"I was thinking about how much I'd like to have a lover, a companion in my life. I've been feeling rather lonely lately. You are reminding me what it feels like to be intimate with someone. Sookie is lucky to have your affection- I'm sure she'll realize that soon and the two of you will be together. That is what you want, isn't it?" He stared at her.

"Sookie is mine already and as soon as she stops fighting against that, the happier we'll both be. I'm not certain that I can give her exactly what she wants in a life partner, and we disagree strongly on various key points, but I will make the effort to…compromise. She's very stubborn. I suppose I've always liked a challenge. But at present, we are not committed to one another. She won't accept our bond fully. I am free to have whom I wish." At that, he wiggled his eyebrows in her direction and she laughed despite the sadness that had crept into her psyche. It seemed he was implying that the two of them could continue having an affair, something she found she'd like very much. But she knew it could never be if she wanted to keep Sookie's friendship. She was already in jeopardy of losing it. "Is this doing anything for you? Do vampires like being massaged?" she asked him, moving onto his calves.

"Mmmm…very much so, yes. You are skilled with every part of your body, _witch_." She knew that sunrise was fast approaching and Eric would have to rest for the day. She needed to do some resting herself- thankfully the next day was Saturday and she didn't have to work at the office. She had agreed to help bartend on Saturday nights at Merlotte's, but she wouldn't have to be there until much later in the evening. She had all day to sleep if she wanted. The thought of telling Sookie about her liaison with Eric made her anxious and she hoped she'd be able to overcome it long enough to get a little more rest. Eric stirred and then sat up, leaning forward to catch her mouth with his. He kissed her deeply, sensuously, and then whispered, "Don't be anxious. You had no idea you were opening Pandora's Box while you slept. Sookie will forgive you. You do need to be concerned about others' reactions to your powers, though. Especially Supes. I can't have anyone devouring you before I've gotten a chance to see you at the peak of your powers." He rose from the couch and reached out his hand to her. She allowed him to lead her into the guest bedroom. She watched as he stripped down and started to lower himself into the cubby hole. He pulled her forward for one more passionate kiss and then he lay down, pulling the wooden trap door shut over him. "Sweet dreams, Eric," she said and patted the door. She heard him tap back at her. She arranged the rug over the door and placed the other items in the closet over it to make it look more convincing. Then she crawled into the guest bed and collapsed, suddenly feeling the weight of the entire day crash down upon her. There was no air conditioner in this room, but it had cooled off some and it felt less humid. She welcomed the heat that still lingered as she started to drift off to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't have any dreams at all, sweet or otherwise.

CHAPTER 4

Amelia slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Sookie was standing next to the bed, looking down at her. Sunlight spilled in through the windows of Sookie's old bedroom, and its former occupant seemed nervous and upset as she hovered over her groggy roommate.

"What's up?" Amelia asked as she sat up and rubbed the corners of her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Sookie was standing next to the bed, looking down at her. Sunlight spilled in through the windows of Sookie's old bedroom, and its former occupant seemed nervous and upset as she hovered over her groggy roommate.

"What's up?" Amelia asked as she sat up and rubbed the corners of her eyes. She blinked a few times and tried to remember how she had gotten into this bed, in this room. Her brain wasn't cooperating. She peered at Sookie through a hazy film, trying to make sense of the unrest slowly creeping into her head.

"Sorry to wake you, I'm a little frantic because I couldn't find you- what are you doing in here? Never mind that, I have to talk to you about something that happened last night, something weird," Sookie gushed as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I guess I should start at the beginning- it was several days ago now, I came home and found an owl, a dead owl…"

Amelia bolted upright in the bed causing Sookie to gasp and jump up. "The owls!" Amelia yelled. "Yes, I know about the owls…and oh my god, Sookie…" She trailed off, not able to speak the next thought out loud. Suddenly, all the events of the previous night came at her in a flash and she knew her roommate would be able to see it all very clearly. She needed to say something, anything before that happened.

"I slept with Eric! Sookie, I'm so sorry, he was under a spell, it wasn't our fault, but it was, sort of, I'm so sorry!" Her heart was thumping wildly and she watched as Sookie's eyes widened with the knowledge and imagery that was coming at her, full force, from Amelia's head. Every moment was being replayed, from Eric's initial attack to her eventual surrender. She knew it was shocking her friend a great deal, but this was the best way for her to find out about everything. Words couldn't really do justice to this terrible news. She kept her gaze rock solid on Sookie as it began to sink in, freely allowing herself to remember.

Sookie was frozen, her hands crossed in front of her heart, as she watched Amelia's very own organically made home movie. Amelia tried to stop the imagery from continuing after she had replayed the whole night, right up to the moment when Eric descended into the cubbyhole. She couldn't, however, stop from remembering the feel of his lips, the feel of his fangs, the feel of…everything, but she tried with all her might. She deliberately started thinking about mundane things like paying bills and driving to the grocery store, squeezing her eyes shut so she could concentrate on stopping the barrage of lurid imagery her brain wanted to relive. When she felt she had a handle on it, she opened her eyes. Sookie was gone.

Amelia leapt out of the bed and ran into the hallway. Sookie's bedroom door was closed, so she turned right and barreled into the living room. Sookie was sitting perched on the edge of the couch, her head buried in her hands, still as a statue. Amelia slowly placed herself in front of Sookie and continued her apology.

"Sook, I'm so, so, so sorry. I know it's the worst thing in the world. All I can say is that it wasn't planned, it's never going to happen again, and I love you so much I never meant to hurt you!" It poured out of her mouth so fast she wasn't sure if it was intelligible at all. Sookie looked up at her then, confusion and pain clouding her usually sunny face.

"I…I'm not angry with you. I just saw it all in your head and it was a little overwhelming. I'm not actually sure how I feel about it. It's like, I'm kind of jealous, but at the same time, I know that being with Eric isn't what's best for me. It's not like we have a commitment, and we barely even have a friendship most of the time. I…I…think I need to process all of this. OK?" Sookie looked up at her with the wide eyes of anticipation and Amelia was stunned. She had expected a more negative reaction.

"Sook…you take all the time you need. I'm not sure how I feel about it, either. It really is the most bizarre thing in the universe, isn't it? I know that you have feelings for him against your better judgment, and I know this is going to be…weird. I just love ya, and I'm so sorry. I'm going to get myself together and call Octavia later to talk about everything. I'll worry about the owls; you have enough on your plate. " Amelia felt relieved, but she knew that the "processing" would take a while and potentially lead to feelings of hostility and mistrust. And then there was Eric, sleeping his daytime sleep in the cubbyhole just yards away. She waited a bit for Sookie to respond, but when none came, she took the hint and silently padded into the bathroom to take that shower that had eluded her the night before. The cold water felt refreshing and renewing. After she finished with her bathroom needs, she crept toward the stairs, noting that Sookie was still sitting on the couch, lost in thought. She didn't say a word to her pensive roommate as she climbed up toward her bedroom, also known as "the scene of the crime."

When she walked into her bedroom, she saw the evidence of their sexual treason. The bed was all askew, the spell book was on the floor, and it smelled vaguely of bodily fluids. It was also freezing cold because she had neglected to turn off the air conditioner. She shivered as she put herself and her room back together. After she had donned her ensemble for the day, she dialed Octavia's number. Her mentor picked up after the second ring with an enthusiastic greeting.

"Amelia! How is my little Aphrodite today?" Octavia had been thrilled to learn of her mentee's newly discovered lineage. Amelia sighed.

"Well, I've run into a little problem, Octavia. I need your expertise," she began. She relayed the incidents involving the two owls as best she could, leaving out the juicy tidbits about her encounter with the vampire. She'd get to that soon enough, but it was a difficult thing to reveal to Octavia, and she suddenly found that feelings of guilt had been replaced by embarrassment.

"Hmmm, that is interesting, and very disconcerting," Octavia responded. "Owls are well-respected in the witch community, as I'm sure you know. This sounds almost like a hate crime to me. I have a colleague up North who is an expert on witchcraft involving animals- symbolism, practical uses, human-to-animal transfiguration and that sort of thing. I wonder…no, I doubt it."

"What!?! You can't say 'I wonder' and then not qualify it, Octavia, that's just cruel!" Amelia prodded. Octavia paused much too long, and then reluctantly shared her stifled thought. "Well, Amelia, I couldn't help but think of Bob Jessup. Maybe he's getting back at you for turning him into a house cat. That was my first thought, but I don't know, he seems too gentle to hurt another living creature like that. This act seems sadistic and disrespectful to me, two traits I wouldn't associate with Bob at all."

Amelia let out a heavy, extended breath. "I agree. I don't think Bob is behind this. In fact the thought didn't even cross my mind. I think it's symbolic. Someone is trying to warn us or terrorize us. But it's a message, and I think it's for me rather than Sookie."

"Why do you say that?" Octavia asked. "I mean, it's true, owls have been a part of our world for centuries, but so have many other creatures. Sookie, well…she's a trouble magnet, isn't she? If I were you, I would explore all the angles and possibilities. Is she concerned about the incidents as well?"

"Of course she is. Which brings me to another topic I'd like to discuss with you." Amelia swallowed hard and she could feel the blood rushing to her face as she tensed up. "Last night…I believe I unleashed some of my, um, new powers on an unsuspecting guest of Sookie's. It's a little embarrassing to talk to you about…"

"Amelia Broadway, did you lord your sexual authority over some poor, innocent victim? I told you that you'd need to start your training immediately; there are ways one can control such abilities, and we need to set up the sessions soon before…"

"Wait, Octavia! Before you give me a lecture, let me explain to you what happened! And by the way, he was not a 'poor, innocent victim' either, thank you very much. He was a damn vampire for crying out loud!" She heard Octavia gasp into the phone, but she didn't respond so Amelia kept going. "I know, I know, it's shocking, but it happened purely by accident. In fact, I don't even know how it happened, I can only assume that I dreamt about…you know…about _being_ with him, this vampire. I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs to get some water and he attacked me, but not in the usual way a vamp would attack a human. He was in a sexual frenzy, and I was…naked…so, you know, that didn't help." Oh, telling Octavia about this was horrible, just wretched. But it was just part of the penance she knew she'd have to pay, and probably not at all the worst of it.

"OK," began Octavia, "so a vampire…_attacked _you? Sweetheart, did he…did he force you? Did he BITE you?" She sounded absolutely frantic, and Amelia felt awful for sharing this with her. She should have contacted some other witch, a stranger. She could have gone online to any number of chat rooms and talked about this anonymously. What was she thinking? She had gone to Octavia because her mentor insisted on guiding her through her training, and this was undoubtedly part of it.

"No, no, no, well, he did attack me, and at first I tried to get away from him, but then I…um…we…in the end, we were two consenting adults, but Octavia, the most important thing here is that I need to know how to make sure it won't ever happen again. It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ experience, but it had the potential to be dangerous, and it doesn't help that Sookie kind of has a thing for this particular vampire…" She braced herself for Octavia's response.

"Amelia, let me get this straight: you cast a controlling spell while you were sleeping, on a VAMPIRE? You are lucky that you're alive to tell the tale! My god, he could have…he SHOULD have drained you dry under the circumstances. Sweet honey in the rock, how did you manage to…you must have been able to gain some control over him before he was able to do any serious harm. And you say you relented? You actually had sex with him?"

"Yes, I did. Twice, actually. It was, well, to tell the truth it was amazing, and I was able to control him, yes. It wasn't hard once…well, you know. And frankly, since I'm spilling my guts here, the main reason I fought him off in the first place is because of Sookie. I felt like I was betraying her. I DID betray her, but I certainly didn't set out to do that. Am I able to control my dreams? It seems impossible. And is that how it happened? Was I dreaming about him and he just happened to be in the house, close enough to be affected by my spell?" She was hungry for answers and hoped that Octavia would be able to answer them right away.

"Yes, witches- powerful witches, mind you- have been known to inadvertently cast spells while dreaming," Octavia began. "Sometimes, even while we're awake, our subconscious can cast spells. Your powers are stronger than I thought they'd be at this stage of your training. I have never heard of a spell cast while dreaming affecting a vampire. Of course we already know that you will have some kind of sexual allure to most other people and beings, and we also know that spell casting requires focus and specificity. Therefore, I believe you are correct in your assumption that you had a dream about this vampire, a sexual dream in which he desired you, and because your powers are apparently quite strong, a spell was manifested. Tell me, did you know he was present in your home when you went to bed for the evening?"

"No, not at all. He wasn't there, and Sookie hadn't mentioned that he'd be coming over either," I answered.

"Do you have feelings for him? Have you been pining for him, Amelia? Because it seems odd to me that you would have this kind of dream about him, a dream strong enough to manifest a spell on a creature not easily manipulated by magic."

"I have always found him to be very sexually attractive, and I've had fantasies about him in the past. But feelings? No, I can't say I have feelings for him. He's not really dating material, you know what I mean? You remember Sookie talking about him, don't you? Eric Northman, the owner of that vamp bar Fangtasia?" I asked.

"He's the 1,000 year old vampire? I'm impressed, Amelia. It's not easy to manipulate someone like this Eric Northman. Your…attraction to him must also be very strong. At any rate, you say you don't want this to happen again, with anyone, and that is very understandable, despite how much you might have enjoyed his company." The suggestive lilt in Octavia's voice made Amelia smile. She could tell that her mentor was enjoying this power of Amelia's. She had to admit that although it seemed completely impractical and useless, it was a _fun_ power to have. She hoped it wouldn't be her only specialty.

"Octavia, I'd like to start my training as soon as possible, but I know it will be difficult with you in New Orleans and me here in Bon Temps. Maybe we can trade off on weekends?"

"That sounds fair. I'm helping out with the rest of the examinations all this next week, but they'll be doing work on our house next weekend, so perhaps I can make a day trip. Saturday OK? As long as we get you finished by the time you have to go to work?" Octavia sounded very excited about this training. So much, in fact, that it was making Amelia extremely nervous. "And, dear," Octavia continued, "we'll need a volunteer or two to help, eventually. It's best if the facilitator-in this case, me- is not involved in the casting or receiving of the spells. It should be someone you trust, someone you wouldn't be embarrassed around, if you know what I mean, and at least one person who would not normally be attracted to you. Give it some thought."

The two agreed to meet at 10am next Saturday morning in Bon Temps. Octavia also gave her the phone number and email address of her colleague in Salem, MA who knew everything there was to know about animals and their use and significance in witchcraft. Before they hung up, however, Octavia gave her some more useful advice: "Stop sleeping in your birthday suit!" she had yelled with a laugh as she hung up the phone. Amelia laughed, too, but silently agreed that it was probably a good idea to wear pajamas from now until she officially started to train. Such a little thing, but perhaps it would help make her feel a little less amorous while romping in dreamland. With all the gears set in motion, Amelia started to feel a bit better about the situation in general. She started to think about Octavia's instructions to find a volunteer or two to help with her training. She wasn't yet sure if Sookie would agree to such a thing, though she would definitely qualify as someone who "wouldn't normally be attracted" to her. It might be too soon to get her roommate involved in this after last night. It was a bit of a stumper, as there weren't a lot of other people in town who could be trusted with the knowledge that she was a witch. She thought of Sam, and of Lafayette, with whom she had become fast friends. Lafayette would be perfect since there was no way in hell he'd ever find her sexually attractive. Now she had to decide if she'd trust him with her little secret.

And then there was Sam. Now he was another guilty pleasure of hers. She had had fantasies of Sam too, and again, who wouldn't? Successful, sweet, handsome…and he was a shifter, which made him all the more exciting to her. Of course, he was off-limits as well because of Sookie. Amelia knew that Sam pined for Sookie, and deep, deep down, she thought the feelings were reciprocated. Sookie regarded him as her best friend, and of course, her boss. There was more to it, though, and Amelia suspected that some day down the road, Sookie would realize that her platonic love was really romantic love. True friendships can often blossom into real, meaningful, lasting love, and Amelia's intuition screamed that this would be the case for Sam and Sookie. So, Sam was even more of a forbidden fruit than Eric, in her opinion. She did trust him, however, and he already knew she was a witch. Using him as a test subject would be fun, and it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? She smiled to herself as she fired up her computer. It was time to do a little research and contact this witch in Salem, MA. Thoughts of the exercises Octavia would have her do with Sam helped ease her anxiety over the coming fall out of her dalliance with Eric the previous evening. She was desperately hopeful that her friendship with Sookie would remain intact.

TBC


End file.
